


Plumeria

by bottomchanyeol, zeraiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraiya/pseuds/zeraiya
Summary: Chanyeol is not what you expect in a flower shop owner, covered in tattoos and red hair. Baekhyun is his new favourite customer.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas, R and A, and thank you so much to the mod for being patient and understanding. I have been through a lot since getting this prompt and appreciate your patience. This ended up shorter than I wanted, and is missing a lot, but I hope the original prompter finds something they like in it and the original spirit of the fic is still in here.

Chanyeol is not what you would expect in a flower shop owner.

 

For one, he’s a man, and sitting comfortably in his 20s, not his 60s. He has flaming and very fake red hair and various tattoos and inkings scattered across his body - from upper shoulder to inner forearm to even a small one hidden away on his fourth rib. He looks more like a struggling artist or sleazy, pussy-chasing musician than a florist.

 

But surprisingly Chanyeol is a great florist and makes some of the best arrangements this side of the country. He originally helped his sister to open her dream shop but soon found himself taking it over as he discovered his unusual talent for floristry and Yoora settled down with her new husband. Now she focuses on running the store in the background - handling clients and website bookings - and getting steadily more and more pregnant.

 

Luckily Chanyeol’s natural gift in flower arrangement is more than enough to carry him through day-to-day. His winning smile and drop-dead looks also doesn’t hurt in securing repeat customers and recommendations in local magazines, so he is living comfortably.

 

Alone, but comfortably.

 

 

 

“Is it for a special occasion?” Chanyeol asks, jotting down the order on a notepad.

 

“I don’t know, just flowers to say ‘I love you’ I guess.” The customer responds, shrugging.

 

“Oh! In that case-” Chanyeol moves a special pamphlet in front of the customer and points to the various flower types. “Flowers have a bunch of different meanings, so if you want to express something like pure love then-”

 

“Nah, just do some red roses.”

 

Chanyeol fights the strong urge to roll his eyes. He dejectedly pushes the pamphlet away to the corner of the counter.

 

“Alright, a bouquet of ten roses then.” A bouquet of ten red roses means ‘I love you’ but Chanyeol doubts this guy cares at all about that special meaning. He is wasting the gesture.

 

He rings up the customer while staring longingly at the plumerias at the side of the shop. He could have made such a beautiful arrangement with that and a handful of balsams and purple tulips. Perfect, ardent, forever love. Much more exciting than a bunch of red roses.

 

Chanyeol begins preparing the roses for delivery the next day when he is interrupted by the front door slamming. He angrily cuts off a stalk and he glances up, ready to chastise the customer. However, he is disarmed in seeing a man slam down a wad of cash onto the wooden countertop.

 

“How much for a bunch of flowers that says ‘fuck you’?” The man spits.

 

Chanyeol stares back at the shorter man and blinks. He absentmindedly cuts off the head of a rose accidentally.

 

“Passive-aggressively,” he clarifies. “I don’t actually want a bouquet that spells out the words ‘fuck you’.” Chanyeol remains silent and looks over his new patron carefully.

 

He’s young, but probably not younger than Chanyeol, shorter - but then again everyone is compared to him - and very attractive. His hair sweeps around his forehead and the light of the shop catches in the dip of his clavicle exposed by his collar and bounces off his soft cheeks.

 

The man squirms under the silent lookover Chanyeol gives him and runs a hand through his dark hair tiredly. He seemingly deflates from his anger and leans on the countertop in defeat, composing himself.

 

He sighs. “Look, I’m sorry,” he starts. “It’s been a bad-”

 

“An unusual request.” Chanyeol interrupts him. He shifts the roses onto the workbench at the back and clears up his space with an amused smile. “But definitely achievable.” He grins.

 

“Really?” The other man asks surprised.

 

“Oh, sure.” Chanyeol grabs the pamphlet again and puts it in front of the customer. “Flowers have a whole bunch of different meanings, both good and bad.” The man keenly looks at the pamphlet on the table. “Like this one.” Chanyeol points towards a picture. “This is a carnation.”

 

“It’s pretty,” the other observes.

 

“Yeah! Carnations represent fascination and love, but a yellow one can represent rejection, disappointment and hatred. There’s a whole bunch of colours with different meanings.”

 

“Really? That’s cool.”

 

“And this one!” Chanyeol adds excitedly. “This is an anemone. It's a sad flower - it represents sickness, being forsaken and undying love.”

 

“That’s pretty dark for such a pretty flower.” The customer muses, frowning at the picture.

 

“What’s the occasion for the flowers?” Chanyeol asks, grabbing a pen to jot down any notes. “Maybe we can specially customize the ‘fuck you’, you want to give.” The guy looks up and flashes a grin.

 

“My ex invited me to her engagement party. I don’t intend to go, but I should send some flowers to keep the peace. It’s not worth starting shit over.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Chanyeol hums knowingly. He immediately turns to the backroom and grabs some flowers from a bucket on the shelf. “You’ll definitely want to start with these.” He returns back to the workshop and lays the flowers down on the workbench. “Striped carnations: they mean refusal.”

 

“Hey, cool.” The guy reaches out and gently touches the small papery petals of the carnation. He has the most beautiful fingers Chanyeol has ever seen. “Do you have any flowers that translate to ‘eat a dick’?”

 

“Hah!” Chanyeol barks in laughter. “No. There should be one, though. I could send it to all my annoying customers.”

 

He smiles back. “How about ‘go die in traffic’?”

 

“No. Well... there are these.” Chanyeol points to the pamphlet again. “Chrysanthemums represent death, and aconites translate to the general hatred of man.”

 

“That’s heavy.” The other guy winces. “I was joking around. Those flowers really mean that? Shit.”

 

“Yeah, but chrysanthemums have a bunch of different meanings. Wolfsbane on the other hand is a flower that just hates everyone, apparently.”

 

The guy snorts. “Sounds like my friend Kyungsoo should get a whole bunch of those.” He continues to look through the pamphlet and looks at all the different flower types.

 

“I can make you a bunch of flowers with negative emotions...” Chanyeol offers. He anxiously begins to play with the carnation stems. “Or, we can personalize it to your situation. But then I would need to...” Chanyeol peters off awkwardly. Asking a complete stranger about why he broke up with his ex is probably a bit too forward.

 

He is too busy beating himself up over his intense curiosity and social ineptitude that he almost misses the guy clearing his throat.

 

“We were together for almost two years.” He says matter-of-factly. “I thought it was going great, but then a year ago she just left me and was immediately dating someone else. She’s marrying that guy now.”

 

“Brutal,” Chanyeol winces. He has a desire to reach across the counter and hold the guy’s hand or give him a hug or something. But that is probably too weird.

 

The guy shrugs. “I’m over it. A year is way too long to stay sad. That said, I still won’t be going to her fucking engagement party, that’s for sure.”

 

Chanyeol nods. “I don’t blame you.” He starts looking at the rack behind him for flower options. “Do you think she cheated on you before she left?”

 

“I’m still not entirely sure. Probably. She already knew who she was leaving me for.”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol muses. He quickly grabs the stalks of a group of flowers - they have long thin stalks, a pretty white inner flower with rounded petals and a bright surrounding of large indigo petals. He brings them back to the bench and lays them down next to the striped carnations. “These are Columbines. They’re the symbol for deceived lovers.”

 

“How incredibly specific.” The guy runs his finger along the pointed outer petal of one of the flowers. It offers such a pretty contrast against his fair skin.

 

“We can also add some Red Dahlias.” Chanyeol goes into the back room and emerges with several flowers with beautiful crimson blooming heads. They have hundreds of small tear shaped petals spreading outwards into an almost perfect circle. “They represent betrayal and dishonesty.”

 

“Wow, these are beautiful. I’ve never seen them before.” The guy points to the Dahlia.

 

“They’re terribly underappreciated. And!” Chanyeol quickly hurries to the bucket near the counter and pulls out a few fresh deep orange lilies. “Here is your injection ‘fuck you’ - orange lilies for hatred and passion!”

 

The other guy laughs as Chanyeol waves the lilies about with a flourish. After a moment of watching Chanyeol nestle together the lilies with the other flowers on the bench his brow creases and he bites his lip.

 

“I really like this... but it’s a little... intense? I’m not upset any-” Chanyeol cuts him off with a finger to shush him.

 

“I know.” Chanyeol moves to the back room and emerges with some white poppies. “These complete it. White poppies for consolation and peace.” He lays them with the rest. “You know, the perfect flower to say I’m over it but you’re still a bitch.”

 

The guy laughs happily, his eyes forming small crescents. It is one of the most bewitching smiles Chanyeol has ever seen. Suddenly it is like a mass of bees have been unleashed in his stomach and are trying to fly up his throat.

 

“That’s perfect, thanks.” His eyes glitter when he smiles like that.

 

Chanyeol spends the next few moments arranging the flowers into a pleasing bouquet adding sprigs of greenery and twigs as he goes. When he is satisfied with the arrangement he begins to wrap the flowers in tissue paper.

 

“Would you like them delivered, or do you want to take them now?”

 

The man sighs heavily and runs his hand through his hair again. It falls across his forehead in a dark wave. His hands are distractingly pretty; a pianist’s hands.

 

“I would, but I shouldn’t. I should probably give them to her in person.” His frown is so close to a pout that Chanyeol can feel his stomach squirm. He chooses to look away before he blushes.

 

“Okay, let me finish up the wrapping then. Here’s a card, just a small message will do.” Chanyeol hands over a tastefully designed card and a pen. The other man smiles gratefully and takes ahold of the pen. Chanyeol stares longer than is probably necessary at his fine-boned fingers before hurrying to the back room.

 

As he wraps the tissue paper in plastic he chances a glance over to the front desk and sees the man concentrating on writing, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. Cute. Chanyeol’s stomach squirms in distress.

 

There’s no way this dude is still single. There’s no way he’s _gay_ , Chanyeol berates himself. He knows he isn’t. He had a girlfriend, and even though he has a prettiness to his eyes and cheeks, he looks like a ladykiller with that smile and those broad shoulders.

 

But he could have sworn there was something in the way he smiled, the way he held Chanyeol’s gaze. What has he got to lose?

 

Chanyeol ties the ribbon around the finished bouquet a lot tighter than normal.

 

“Here you go.” He places the flowers on the counter and nervously toys with the card in his pocket. “Just stick the card on the side.”

 

“Cool, thanks.” The guy signs off with his name and closes the small card. “How much is it?”

 

“Thirty thousand won.”

 

“Damn, that’s expensive.” The guy laughs, but happily takes out his wallet. He fishes out two notes.

 

“Gotta make a living somehow.” Chanyeol shrugs with a smile.

 

“I’m sure you do just fine.” Baekhyun quips. “Keep the change.” He gives the smallest of winks but it makes Chanyeol’s mouth as dry as cotton. The guy puts his wallet back into his jeans and grabs his bouquet. “It was nice meeting you...?”

 

This is his chance. Chanyeol fights the reflex to reach out and grab his hand to stop him from leaving.

 

“Chanyeol. Here’s my card.” Chanyeol clumsily reaches into his pocket and pulls out the business card he had been playing with. They both know it’s for his store number on the back. He shyly hands it over and, thankfully, the other man reaches out to take it.

 

“Thanks.” He smiles a beautiful rectangular smile and Chanyeol’s knees almost wobble. “I’m Baekhyun.”

 

“Okay, Baekhyun...” Chanyeol can’t help but sighing in relief. “I hope to see you around again soon.” He knows he’s being about as subtle as a gunshot, but now is a good time to be brave.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes flash and there is a sly quirk to his eyebrow. “Oh, you will.” Chanyeol almost breaks out into a sweat. “I’ll see you.”

 

And with that Baekhyun takes a few steps back, maintaining eye contact, before turning and leaving the shop with a wave.

 

✽

 

True to his word, Baekhyun comes by a few days later.

 

Chanyeol just finished up his lunch break and is busying himself by organising his station when the door chimes and Baekhyun walks in, a vision in a crisp white button down.

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s heart thumps. “Hi.”

 

“Hey, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun grins and walks up to the counter.

 

“How did seeing the ex go?” Chanyeol asks, setting down his cutting shears.

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun scoffs, leaning forwards onto the counter. “She loved the flowers. She kept going on about the colours, so thanks for that.”

Chanyeol nods with a smile. He is used to receiving compliments on his arrangements, but he is happy all the same to receive them.

 

“Her fiancé seemed... nice.” Baekhyun looks off to the side of the shop and studies some lillies. “A good guy. I’m happy for her, all things considered.” Baekhyun turns back and offers a weak smile. Chanyeol can feel an ache in his chest at that look.

 

“It still felt good to hand her a ‘fuck off’ bouquet though, right?”

 

Baekhyun laughs - something loud and unattractive but so endearing. “It felt really fucking good, yeah. Made for good closure.”

 

“Maybe I should open up a therapy business. With flowers.” Chanyeol muses. “Anyway, what are you here for?”

 

“What, I can’t come and visit?” Baekhyun quips. His grin grows wider as he sees pink blossom in Chanyeol’s cheeks.

 

“Of course you can! I just meant, you know-”

 

“Chanyeol, relax. It’s my mom’s birthday tomorrow. I wanted to send her some flowers.” Baekhyun smiles. “Is that okay with you?”

 

“Stop teasing me, you jerk.” Chanyeol laughs before pulling out some cellophane. “What’s her favourite.”

 

“Hmm, I think it’s lilies? But she likes bright colours.”

 

“Okay, let me just grab the flowers and I’ll have it ready for you.”

 

“No.” Chanyeol turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Baekhyun scratches the back of his neck. “I mean. Can you tell me about the flowers again? It was pretty cool.”

 

Chanyeol almost launches himself across the counter in joy but somehow he manages to hold back.

 

“Yeah, of course! Let me get what I was thinking.” Chanyeol scurries into the backroom and collects a few different flowers.

 

“I was thinking pink carnations for a mother’s love.” He lays a few down on the tissue paper. “Honeysuckle for devoted affection. I’m assuming you love your mom?”

 

Baekhyun laughs. He leans over and watches Chanyeol work. “Yeah, my mom and I are close.”

 

“Great, that will make this less awkward. A few sweet peas which mean ‘gratitude’, and maybe some Celandines.” Chanyeol begin nestling them among the other flowers.

 

“What do those mean?”

 

“Oh. Joys to come. They’re probably one of my favourites.” Chanyeol smiles down at the small bright yellow flowers. “They’re also called nipplewort.”

 

Baekhyun laughs so hard he almost bangs his head on the low hanging lamp. It makes Chanyeol laugh too - he thought he was the only one with a weird laugh.

 

“Nipplewort? Who the hell came up with that?”

 

“I wish I knew. Kind of want to give them a high five.” Chanyeol turns back to his bouquet and begins cleaning up the stems. “Let me add some white lilies for your mom. They don’t really fit - they mean purity - but hey, she won’t know unless you tell her.”

 

“It can be our secret.” Baekhyun nods. He watches Chanyeol’s hands work until the bouquet is all wrapped up. “It’s beautiful.” Baekhyun smiles sincerely and Chanyeol’s stomach squirms.

 

“Must this be delivered?”

 

“Yeah, please. I’ll be at the office for most of the day. Let me give you her address.” Chanyeol hands over the standard form which Baekhyun fills in dutifully. He takes a few minutes to customize his message, but when he’s done he slips the page over the counter.

 

“So what do I owe you this time?”

 

“The bouquet isn’t that big, so twenty-five thousand.” Chanyeol opens up the till.

 

“Chanyeol, are you giving me a discount?” Baekhyun leans over the counter until he’s flirting with the edges of Chanyeol’s personal space.

 

“Hmm, I might be. Tell your mom I said happy birthday.”

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks seem rosier than before, perhaps a blush, and it makes Chanyeol’s palms sweat. He has it bad for this guy.

 

“Thanks Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pulls out his wallet and finishes paying. As he’s putting his wallet back into his jeans he chances a look across the counter and then grabs the pen. “And here.” Baekhyun manages to scrawl a number across Chanyeol’s forearm, just above the the first sentence of his forearm tattoo. His touch is electric and Chanyeol’s blood spikes.

 

“That’s my number. You know, in case there’s a problem with the delivery, of course.”

 

Chanyeol wants to say that he already has Baekhyun’s number from the form he just filled in, but looking at the tilt of Baekhyun’s head and the devilish spark in his eyes, he’s quite sure Baekhyun is aware of that too.

 

Chanyeol’s stomach flutters.

 

“Of course.”

 

✽

 

It takes him a day or two, but Chanyeol manages to sum up the courage to message him. Baekhyun is just as charming and fun over KakaoTalk as he is in person - and most of his selcas put Chanyeol’s to shame. Chanyeol is growing more and more confident that Baekhyun is interested - but there are still doubts holding him back.

 

They couldn’t message often, between their difficult work hours, but Baekhyun seemed to make up for it by continuously visiting the shop for more and more obscure flower orders. Chanyeol didn’t think one person could have so many friends or special occasions.

 

He is currently wrapping up a potted orchid for his... boss, was it? Maybe a client. All the gifts were sort of blending together. He couldn’t even remember who the cactus was for.

 

“Hey, what happened to your arm?” Baekhyun pulls him out of his musings by pointing to the bandage patch on his right forearm, further up from the gilded letters. Baekhyun’s brows crinkle in concern as his fingers flutter above the gauze. “Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“Oh, no.” Chanyeol flushes under the attention and nervously runs his fingers through his dyed hair. “I got another tattoo yesterday. It’s healing.”

 

“You did? Cool.” Baekhyun looks down at the bandage again - small and square. “What is it?”

 

“You’ll probably think it’s stupid. My sister does.”

 

“Chanyeol, do I look like your sister?” Baekhyun replies flatly. “Now what is it. Don’t make me rip the bandage off.”

 

Chanyeol flinches his arm away just in case. “Mercy, sir. It’s a Celandine. A Lesser Celandine. They’re in the buttercup family and-”

 

“It means something about joy, right?” Baekhyun asks. “Sorry I can’t remember much. Other than that it’s called nipplewort.”

 

“You remembered?” Chanyeol is taken aback. “I didn’t think you would.”

 

“How can you forget the word nipplewort.” Baekhyun laughs. “Besides, you’re a good storyteller. You get so excited, it’s pretty adorable.” Chanyeol can feel a blush burning up his neck. “Will you show it to me when the bandage comes off?”

“Yeah sure. I mean it’s stuck there forever now.”

 

“Cool.” Baekhyun smiles softly, looking down at Chanyeol’s forearm again. “I really like your tattoos.” His fragile finger ghosts over the styled lettering of the verse on his arm, lingering over _lumen_ , and Chanyeol breaks out in goosebumps. He knows Baekhyun can probably feel it. “What does this one mean.” Baekhyun taps the second sentence.

 

“The sun shines everywhere. In Latin.” Chanyeol’s voice wobbles, his thoughts scattering with every brush of Baekhyun’s fingers against his skin. “It sounded smarter.” Why did he roll up his hoodie sleeves?

 

“And the first one?”

 

“Resolutely in action, gently in manner. Fancier way of saying don’t hesitate to do what you need to do, but don’t be an asshole about it.” The words ‘don’t hesitate’ ring in his head afterwards as Baekhyun smiles down at the newly translated lettering. He has very pretty eyelashes.

 

“I like that one a lot. Suits me too.” Baekhyun holds his gaze, his eyes not letting him go. “I usually don’t go for guys with tattoos, but yours are cool.”

 

Chanyeol almost swallows his tongue. Definitely bisexual then. He’s not sure if he wants to run away or pull Baekhyun behind the counter. He can feel words pushing at the tip of his tongue but he doesn’t know how to respond to such confidence. He freezes up.

 

Baekhyun continues to look at him but is starting to noticeably deflate at the awkward silence and it breaks Chanyeol’s heart. Before Baekhyun can give up Chanyeol summons the bravery to place his hand over Baekhyun’s on the counter.

 

“Uh. Go out with me?” Chanyeol wants to slap himself in the face. “Wow, that could have sounded so much better,” He groans. He wants to hate himself, but the way Baekhyun is smiling now makes any bad feelings melt away.

 

“It sounded fine. I’m just glad you finally asked.” Baekhyun laughs happily, poking Chanyeol in the cheek. “Friday sound good to you?”

 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol’s chest rumbles with mirth.

 

“See you then, Casanova.”

 

✽

 

As planned, they meet up on Friday night for fried chicken and craft beer. It’s by far the most relaxed date Chanyeol’s ever been on, but probably the nicest too. There’s just something so disarming about Baekhyun that leaves him feeling at home. There’s something even more disarming about the tightness of his jeans.

 

Half way through the night, when they are halfway between tipsy and drunk, Chanyeol inevitably spills about his ex.

 

“My ex and I didn’t work. He got irritated with me a lot. He always complained I was too sensitive. Meanwhile I just think he was a bit too much of an asshole.” Baekhyun nods sympathetically. “Like, I’m sorry that you saw my tattoos and thought I would manhandle you or whatever.”

 

“I know what you mean. People assume way too much shit based on appearance.” Baekhyun eases back in his booth and raises a hand. “Apparently these hands mean I like being spoken down to, or being called Princess. Ugh.” He takes another drink of his beer and rolls his eyes.

 

“Exactly!” Chanyeol feels gratitude welling up inside him that someone else understands. “Like, well _sorry_ that I prefer cuddling after sex and not choking you.” Baekhyun coughs on his beer. “I’m sorry that was probably way too much.”

 

It turns out Baekhyun is choking on a laugh. “No. It’s fine, really.” He laughs loudly, easing back in his seat further and finishing off his beer. The collar of his shirt dips lower and it’s positively distracting. “At least now I know what you like, and that’s good.” He chucks his napkin onto their empty plate. “I was hoping to have you under me anyway. But I’m not picky.”

 

Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to choke. He can feel a burn all the way in his ears.

 

“ _Baekhyun_!” He whines, smacking his forehead into the table to try and calm down his flaming cheeks and awakening erection.

 

Baekhyun smiles at him lopsidedly, challenging, all easy confidence and relaxed broad posture drawing him in. Chanyeol stares for a few tense moments, wondering about the softness of Baekhyun’s lips and the firmness of his chest.

 

Chanyeol almost makes a move but Baekhyun stops him by suddenly sitting up and looking through his bag.

 

Soon Baekhyun slaps some greenery onto the table. Chanyeol wonders how drunk he is or how much blood has rushed elsewhere and left his brain.

 

“Is that a chunk of grass?”

 

“Yup. Do you like it?”

 

There is a trail of soil settled on the table. “Why?”

 

“I read up; grass is the symbol for gay love or something right? Fucking weird.”

 

“Did you...” Chanyeol can’t seem to formulate words with how hard his heart is beating. “Did you cut this out of someone’s lawn.”

 

“I might have.”

 

“You stole a piece of someone’s lawn for me...” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun sitting next to him in disbelief. “Because it’s the plant symbol for gay love, and you thought I would like it.”

 

“I did,” Baekhyun grins proudly, like what he did isn’t the sweetest, most insane gesture anyone had ever done for him.

 

“Baek.” The pet name slips as Chanyeol leans over. Baekhyun holds his gaze, unflinching, daring him. Then his eyes drop to Chanyeol’s lips. “Fuck it.”

 

He presses his hand into Baekhyun’s jaw, and boldly kisses him. The first few kisses are softer, getting used to each other, but then Baekhyun awakens under his palms and sits up, leaning further into his space and kissing him harder. His hand moves to his neck, presses over the tattoo there and it has Chanyeol whimpering before he can stop.

 

Baekhyun pulls back, breathing hard and pupils dilated. “I’ll blame this on the tequila, but I’m kind of crazy about you, and I have spent so much money on fucking flowers in the past two months that I need to tell you before I bankrupt myself.” Baekhyun laughs nervously, fingers stroking at the back of Chanyeol’s nape. Chanyeol shivers. “It’s so stupid, I have hayfever!”

 

Chanyeol mumbles a laugh, leaning in to kiss the corner of Baekhyun’s lips.

 

“I go home and sneeze my face off because all the flowers just sit in my fucking apartment. And how do you take care of orchids? You make it look so easy, but they just die!”

 

“You’re probably over watering them.” Chanyeol muses, mouthing at the side of Baekhyun’s jaw.

 

“And what the fuck is up with cactuses?”

 

“Cacti,” Chanyeol adds.

 

“Yeah, cacti. Why the fuck are they called cacti?”

 

Chanyeol can only laugh, feeling giddy and arousal burning hot in his belly. Baekhyun’s fingers are scratching at his nape and his breathing is getting shallower. His heart feels so light he could float off the chair.

 

“My turn to take risks, since apparently you have spent all of your life savings on roses. You have given me the worst case of blue balls in the last couple of months.” Baekhyun laughs, bumping his chin into Chanyeol’s forehead. “Come back to my place?”

 

“I did not think you would be the one asking that question,” he purrs. “But it saves me two headaches and five-hundred thousand won. I was dreading asking the question: how do you say, ‘please can we fuck’, in flowers?”

 

“I think a patch of grass is pretty close.”

 

✽

 

Getting home is an awkward game of trying to keep their hands off each other in front of the cab driver and Chanyeol’s neighbours. The auntie from down the corridor almost catches Baekhyun with his hand in Chanyeol’s pants in the lift.

 

Thankfully they manage to escape to the sanctuary of Chanyeol’s studio apartment. Baekhyun trips over a pile of pots in the corridor but it just gives Chanyeol another excuse to back him into the wall.

 

Baekhyun may be shorter but he’s no less demanding. His fingers burn across Chanyeol’s nape and up his ribcage, his mouth hot and needy. It has Chanyeol whimpering and trying to peel him out of his shirt.

 

“Bedroom,” Baekhyun pants, the hot air puffing onto Chanyeol’s wet lower lip. “Before I trip over something else.”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agrees. He gets bold and tries to pick Baekhyun up by the waist. He’s a lot heavier than he thought.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Baekhyun laughs, wobbling together with Chanyeol who clumsily puts him down at the entrance to his bedroom.

 

“I just need more practice.” Chanyeol distracts himself with undoing the last buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt.

 

“That can be arranged,” Baekhyun breathes in between the meeting of their lips.

 

It doesn’t take them long to get undressed, half of their clothes sliding under the bed or hitting the cupboard. Baekhyun is broader naked than he thought, and there are hard lines of toned muscle around his chest that has Chanyeol mapping them with his fingers until Baekhyun shivers.

 

“Your tattoos are so hot,” Baekhyun whispers, immediately sucking on the small cross design on his fourth rib. Chanyeol moans helplessly, kicking the blanket off the bed. Baekhyun is straddling his thigh while his mouth traces over the map of ink on his body, and Chanyeol’s bucks at the insufferable heat of his cock on his leg.

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whimpers, large hands gripping at Baekhyun’s shoulder as he moves his mouth lower. He sucks a mark over the flowing script on the right of his hip and Chanyeol’s cock throbs. “ _Please._ ”

 

“Later,” Baekhyun promises. His hair is in complete disarray and a blush is sitting up high on the bridge of his nose and the top of his collarbone. His eyes are blown wide and the pulse of his cock against Chanyeol’s thigh has him squirming in want. “I need to -” Baekhyun shudders when Chanyeol chances a touch on his hip. “Do you want me to, uh -”

 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol nods, panting heavily. He’s been looking forward to this for months and the ache between his legs is only getting worse.

 

“Because you know, I really don’t mind either way.” There’s an earnest shine to his eyes behind the lust that has Chanyeol’s stomach squirming again.

 

“I’m sure. I can have my turn later.” Chanyeol assures. He doesn’t miss the happy grin on Baekhyun’s face and Chanyeol is suddenly feeling too full - there’s too much warmth in his heart and arousal in his body. “Just hurry up,” he groans. “Top drawer.”

 

Baekhyun pulls out the lube and condom and soon Chanyeol is feeling full for a completely different reason.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol hiccups. Baekhyun whimpers against his jaw, hips finally pressing flush against Chanyeol’s ass and bottoming out completely.

 

“Okay?” Baekhyun checks, smoothing his hands across Chanyeol’s narrow hips.

 

“Yeah. You’re just bigger than your fingers.” Chanyeol tries to laugh but instead he gasps and shudders as Baekhyun pulses inside him.

 

“Let me know.” Baekhyun kisses his brow, his cupid’s bow, sucks on his bottom lip. Chanyeol tries to respond but he’s overwhelmed as Baekhyun strokes down his thighs and lifts them, making him slide in deeper. He feels like there’s no room for air in his lungs with how far his cock is pushing inside of him.

 

“It’s good,” Chanyeol whines. “Move Baekhyun.”

 

His pace starts of slow, more deep than it is fast and Chanyeol shudders in Baekhyun’s hands at every push in.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know,” Baekhyun murmurs, almost to himself. His eyes follow the line of Chanyeol’s neck, slides down his waist where the tattoo wraps around his hip. “Like, really.”

 

Chanyeol can’t say anything, choking on a whine instead. His heart thumps painfully in his chest from the praise and the slow movement of Baekhyun inside of him. He hopes the flex of his hips and the kiss he presses into Baekhyun’s shoulder is enough.

 

In time Baekhyun moves faster to answer Chanyeol’s pleas. Chanyeol holds himself together by holding Baekhyun by the waist, holding his hand against his cock. Baekhyun moans on every stroke out - something rough and husky from deep in his chest that has Chanyeol seeing stars and start unravelling.

 

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” his voice is more of a broken growl, making his chest rumble. “ _Coming_.” He gasps; breaths staccato as Baekhyun moves him onto his side and pushes the orgasm out of him with quick snaps of his hips.

 

It starts from his core and burns outwards like wildfire, leaving his calves and fingers stiff and body trembling. He spills over their hands, moaning as he rocks through the pulses as Baekhyun grips his hips.

 

He’s deliciously tender and sated but Baekhyun is above him, flushed and wild. He moves his leg as best can to open himself up more and moans huskily, “Come Baekhyun. Please.”

 

Baekhyun whimpers, leans over and holds Chanyeol’s hips until it’s almost bruising and fucks into him until he body tenses up. It gives Chanyeol only a moment to appreciate the hardness of his body but the softness of his pleasured face - lips swollen and eyes soft - before he shakes through his own orgasm.

 

Baekhyun thrusts weakly into him for a few moments, moaning helplessly and Chanyeol whimpers at the aftershocks of pleasure and the beautiful view, before he slumps next to him and pulls out.

 

They breathe heavily together for a few moments, letting the sweat cool. They end up looking at each other at the same time. For reasons he can’t explain, Chanyeol starts laughing and Baekhyun joins him; eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

Baekhyun cleans them up and joins Chanyeol under the covers he fished off the floor. The blankets are still cold but Chanyeol feels so warm - a warmth that starts from his heart and spreads out.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes are sleepy but he spends a few moments stroking along Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol can feel the pull of sleep coming up on him fast.

 

“So that was really good,” Baekhyun giggles, rubbing his head into the pillows like a content cat. Chanyeol can’t help but laugh weakly.

 

“I don’t want to feed your ego more. But yes. It was.” Chanyeol yawns, settling further into the mattress and pillows feeling the drift of sleep wash over him.

 

“It came out well.” Baekhyun murmurs sleepily, fingers toying with the small yellow flower on Chanyeol’s forearm, eyes closed and smile curving his soft lips. “Joys to come, huh.”

 

Something bubbles in Chanyeol’s stomach, and he’s not sure what. Baekhyun makes him feel safe. It’s been only a few short months, and one official date, but Baekhyun makes him feel warm and appreciated. He doesn’t feel embarrassed when he’s with him. He doesn’t feel shy. He doesn’t feel like Baekhyun will ever judge him for his job, or his feelings or even the small bird tattooed on his wrist. He feels like he’s gained a friend alongside all these new feelings bursting out of his chest.

 

 _Oh_ , he thinks in the silence as sleep pulls him under. _That feeling bubbling in his stomach_.

 

It’s joy.

 

✽

 

He wanted to tell Baekhyun about his feelings in the morning, but he didn’t get the chance. He had to wake up early to open up the shop and Baekhyun was still pretty much dead to the world. He only woke up long enough to give him a bad morning breath kiss and a sleepy _see you later_.

 

Definitely not a morning person, then.

 

It suits him fine. If he can entrust Baekhyun with his body, he can certainly trust him with his house keys and to lock up. He just hopes he gets them back before he has to go home.

 

He doesn’t have to worry for too long. Baekhyun arrives at the shop a few minutes before his lunch break, sporting the jeans from last night and one of Chanyeol’s hoodies. It makes Chanyeol feel disgustingly happy.

 

“Morning,” Baekhyun greets, sliding up to the counter. Chanyeol braves leaning down for a kiss. Baekhyun looks like the cat who got the canary.

 

“Actually it’s afternoon.”

 

“Oh is it? You wore me out,” he smiles slyly. “You have a great shower, by the way.”

 

“So glad you made use of the amenities,” Chanyeol snorts, putting away some paperwork.

 

“Hey, I had to do something while you were away.” They fall into somewhat comfortable silence, Baekhyun watching him tidy up the bench. He can almost hear Baekhyun thinking.

 

“Hey, Yeol?” Chanyeol can’t suppress the smile at the nickname.

 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol finishes washing his hands by the sink and looks over at the man giving him butterflies.

“What’s-” Baekhyun cleans his throat, shoving his hands into Chanyeol’s hoodie pockets. “What’s I might be falling for you, ‘please date me’ in flowers?”

 

Chanyeol almost knocks his shears into the sink. Baekhyun smiles at him, so beautiful and soft and heartbreakingly nervous that it boosts Chanyeol’s confidence - that he definitely isn’t the only one feeling this way. That he’s been reading into Baekhyun glances and small touches in all the right ways.

 

“Well, purple Lilacs would be a start,” he coughs, trying to hold back a grin. He pulls a few flowers from a bucket in the back. “First feeling of love. Pansy - a lover’s thoughts.” He settles the pansies and lilacs onto some tissue paper. “Ambrosias.” He catches Baekhyun's eye. “For love's reciprocated.” Baekhyun matches Chanyeol’s shy smile. “And let’s add some orange lilies for passion and desire.”

 

Baekhyun smirks at that. He’s holding the leaflet in his hand when Chanyeol looks over.

 

“Add some Plumeria too.”

 

Chanyeol takes a moment to recollect before he grins, flushing all over.

 

He takes a moment to add the last flowers before he wraps up the flowers in yellow paper and twine. When he’s done, places them into Baekhyun’s hands.

 

“This one’s on me, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle as he takes the flowers. He holds them like they’re precious, and a moment passes between their gazes.

 

“Thanks, Casanova.”

 

Surprisingly, Baekhyun turns and leaves the shop. Chanyeol stands back at his desk wondering if this is Baekhyun’s idea of a dramatic exit, or a way of making sure Chanyeol keeps thinking about him, because he really doesn’t need to do anything special to achieve that.

 

He turns to clean up the lilac cuttings when the doorbell chimes and Baekhyun enters the shop again, flowers in hand. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“I thought you were running away with my keys.”

 

“Nah, I’m keeping those now.” Baekhyun smiles. “Here.”

 

Baekhyun hands over the flowers and Chanyeol takes them, confused. Baekhyun’s eyes light up into crescents.

 

“I’ve been told they have a special meaning.”

 

✽

 

 

 

 _Plumeria_ : perfection, springtime, new beginnings.

 

 


End file.
